This P30 application represents the culmination of years of an Indiana University School of Medicine (IUSM) effort to build its diabetes and obesity research base and to focus on specific basic science and translational research themes that represent areas of national priority. An important component of this application is the inclusion of collaborative researchers at nearby Purdue University, whose programs in obesity, nutrition, and biomedical engineering are complementary to the research themes at IUSM. Support of this P30 application will bolster diabetes research in Indiana by providing a dedicated resource that allows diabetes research and educational activities to be centralized and focused on the fundamental themes of our Research Base, that subsidizes Research Core services to encourage their use for innovation and translation, and that permits innovative research support for new investigators to maintain a pipeline of talented diabetes-oriented researchers. The mission of the Indiana Diabetes Research Center (IDRC) is to foster knowledge, support training, and promote basic and translational research in diabetes and related metabolic disorders, and their complications. The IDRC consists of a Research Base of 64 highly collaborative investigators at Indiana University School of Medicine and nearby Purdue University, whose research collectively will be augmented by 5 state-of-the-art Research Cores (Islet, Rodent, Microscopy, Swine, and Translation Cores). An Enrichment Program, supported by 5 T32 training grants, will enhance learning and discovery. A Pilot and Feasibility Program will grow the Research Base by providing funding to highly promising young investigators. An Administrative Core will oversee governance of the IDRC, and will receive input from an Executive Committee, an Internal Advisory Board, and an External Advisory Board of world-renowned diabetes/metabolism research leaders. The Aims of the IDRC will be to (1) Promote high impact scientific discoveries by establishing Research Cores that facilitate collaborations and the use of state-of-the-art methodologies and human studies in diabetes research; (2) Enhance a highly collaborative environment that promotes learning and encourages interaction among investigators; (3) Support the training and innovative research of a burgeoning pool of superb investigators with the potential to become future leaders in diabetes research; (4) Build and strengthen the diabetes research base, support infrastructure to ensure ongoing growth and innovation, and engage with the local community to raise diabetes awareness and involvement.